


За что?

by goldkhator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	За что?

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Волчонок  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дерек Хейл, Стайлз Стилински  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дерек, Стайлз  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Юмор  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+108 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Минутное продолжение сцены в джипе из 1х09  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Первый фанф по фандому.  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- За что? – прижимая ладонь к ушибленному носу, обиженно спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Ты отлично знаешь, за что! – рявкает Дерек, угрожающе сотрясая пальцем в воздухе.  
Да, Стайлз Стилински всегда знает за что получает по мягкому, ну или не совсем мягкому, месту, только никогда … ладно, не всегда признает свою вину.  
\- Иди! – продолжает рычать Дерек, и парню ничего не остается, как подчиниться. – Пошел!!  
Стайлз справедливо думает, что могло быть и больнее, ибо Дерек не контролирует свою волчью силу, а сердитый Дерек не контролирует ее вдвойне, но, успев отойти от своего джипа на пару метров, он разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и подбегает обратно.  
\- Скажи, что это не сработало. Тебе-то ничего не стоило… и, скажу я тебе, есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы иметь друга-гея, а если он еще и компьютерный ге…  
\- Стайлз! – угроза, звучащая в голосе оборотня, заставляет парня захлопнуть рот на полуслове, но прищурившись, он еще две секунды смотрит Хейлу в глаза, и если бы он увидел там по-настоящему звериную злость, он бы никогда, ни за что, определенно, не посмел бы улыбнуться и подмигнуть тому, кто в одну секунду способен перекусить ему его столь необходимую в общении глотку.  
Стайлз отскакивает от машины, и бежит, наконец, туда, куда следовало, и не видит, как оборотень улыбается в ответ, всего лишь на мгновенье…

15 июля 2012


End file.
